1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve, and more particularly to a valve having a safety structure or a safety mechanism for automatically cutting off or shutting off the hot water when the cold water is cut off and for preventing the users from being hurt by the hot water inadvertently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical valves or faucets are coupled to the cold water and the hot water reservoirs respectively for receiving the cold water and the hot water therefrom and for allowing the cold water and the hot water to be mixed within the valves or the faucets before flowing out of the valves or the faucets.
In order to solve the problems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,471 to Yang discloses a safety valve provided for automatically cutting off or shutting off the hot water when the cold water is cut off and for preventing the users from being hurt by the hot water inadvertently. However, the safety valve is separated from the faucet and is required to be attached to or coupled to the faucet before the safety valve may be used or operated. However, it will be difficult for the users to introduce or to couple the safety valve to the faucets. Experts or skillful persons are required to couple the safety valve to the faucets.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional valves or faucets.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a valve including a safety structure or a safety mechanism for automatically cutting off or shutting off the hot water when the cold water is cut off and for preventing the users from being hurt by the hot water inadvertently.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a valve comprising a body including a chamber formed therein, and including two inlets formed therein and communicating with the chamber for receiving hot water and cold water into the chamber thereof, the body including a first port and a second port provided therein, a valve housing received in the chamber of the body and including a channel formed therein and communicating with the inlets of the body for receiving the hot water and the cold water therefrom, a valve means for controlling the flowing of the hot water and the cold water through either of the first port or the second port of the body, and a safety valve means received in the channel of the valve housing for shutting off the hot water when the cold water is shut off and for preventing the hot water from hurting the users inadvertently.
The valve housing includes a space and two passages communicating with the channel and the space of the valve housing. The valve body has two orifices formed in a partition, the valve housing has two hubs engaged into the orifices of the valve body and communicating with the passages of the valve housing.
The valve housing includes an outer peripheral portion having two peripheral recesses formed therein and communicating with the first and the second ports of the body, and includes two passageways formed therein and communicating with the peripheral recesses and the space of the valve housing respectively.
The valve means includes a valve element rotatably received in the space of the valve housing and having a pad for selectively blocking either of the passageways of the valve housing.
A spring biasing device may further be provided for biasing the pad to engage with the valve housing and to block either of the passageways of the valve housing. A device may further be provided for limiting a rotational movement of the valve element relative to the valve housing.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.